Another Ending
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: Emiya Shirou, the Last Master of Chaldea, manages to save the woman he admires, Olga Marie Animusphere, from her hellish prison. Now a new life awaits them. mature/smut/pregnant


**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

"You aren't joining the celebrations?" Shirou's smooth, baritone voice echoed in the empty hall. His footsteps clanked loudly on the floor, as he approached the woman standing there.

Olga Marie Animusphere. Scion of a proud magus bloodline and once leader of Chaldea, she'd spent much of the past days recovering from her harrowing experience in the chaotic nether-space of the CHALDEAS. She glanced towards the tall, tanned man: more mercenary than magus, he who had blazed through all of Goetia's minions, thwarting the system's plans and freeing her from Lev's heinous spell. Emiya Shirou was the last Master, he who had overcome the odds.

She shook her head. "No… I—" The lingering effects of being helpless to watch as one's body was pulverized on the molecular level—over what seemed to be a period of eternity—would not fade quickly. She shuddered, and Shirou was quick to lend her his support. "Thank you, Shirou." Her eyes were wet when she turned to look at him, her breath hot on his face. Her stiff body relaxed under his touch. She snapped her head away, embarrassed. "Never mind me," she said briskly. "Go, enjoy the party with your Servants. You all earned it."

Whereas she did not. She'd needed saving by a combination of Dr. Roman (now the fully realized King Solomon after Goetia's defeat) and Shirou's efforts, where the latter had plunged into CHALDEAS. It was the equivalent of equipping someone with diving equipment then just sending them straight into the churning stormy sea, with only a small string of rope to anchor them. All to save her stupid, pathetic self.

"You're thinking again," Shirou said, mussing her hair.

"H-hey!" Olga said with a pout, forcing his hand away. The mere touch of his skin though, sent electrifying waves coursing through her. She gave Shirou her best glare, though it wasn't quite that strong.

Shirou chuckled. "Oh, sorry 'bout that. But for a moment there you looked like someone who was thinking about something stupid. Am I right?"

"It's not stupid!" she said heatedly. "I'll have you know everything that goes through my mind aren't useless things. But it's just…" she was gasping now, her shoulders hitching as rebellious tears came streaming down her cheeks. "I just wasn't able to—and then Lev did—and then I couldn't do _anything!_ I was so useless! Why am I so—" She squirmed, as all the ugly feelings came rushing out, pouring out of her like water from a burst dam.

And to top it off, she just had to cry onto the clothes of the one man she didn't want to show these feelings to! But the tears had come, and they were here to stay.

Then Shirou patted her head. "You did good work, Director. You did well. Thanks for your hard work."

"Eh?"

"Chaldea, and everyone in it, only got this far thanks to you," Shirou continued. "And it was because of that which made us go on and save you, no matter what. Though," he said, looking conflicted. "I only wish we'd done it sooner."

"Shirou…"

"You're probably going to hate me for this, but…" And without saying anything further he cupped her chin, then leaned down to kiss her. Her breath literally stilled, as she tried to process what was going on. Then, her emotions got the better of her, and she responded. Enthusiastically.

Emboldened by her reaction, Shirou seized her smaller body, then carried her off, their lips still sealed together.

No more words needed to be said. It was all there, written in the fine print representing a man and a woman's needs, and of the ritual they must sometimes do, a thing older than magic or magecraft.

Olga fell back on the bed, turned breathless as soon as the kiss broke. Shirou loomed above her, shrugging off his coat to show off his toned, scarred body. Then he joined her on the bed, restarting their kiss, while they each helped tug off the remaining pieces of clothing from each other.

In the dim light of the room, Shirou beheld a lithe, pale body, its natural curves and contours a sign of Olga's ripe and luscious qualities. Her breasts were small, but plump; her hips wide and huggable, her buttocks firm and perky. Her silvery hair splayed about her shoulders, tangling about and giving her the appearance of a forest nymph shyly offering itself up to him. When he fished out her undergarments she awkwardly tried to cover her privates, the act itself making it all the more erotic—as he gently pried off her protective hands. Shirou seized her body fully in the embrace of the lover, raining kisses on her shoulder, all the way up her neck and on her face: each light peck producing a light, relaxing jolt that made Olga's face flush red in no time. She bit her lips, trying to prevent the whines and squeals Shirou made her do, though it all seemed futile.

Though she'd had her experiences before, Olga practically melted under his touch. Each new sensation was so novel and arousing that before long she was making the most unladylike noises, grunting and lowing like some animal. Shirou, for his part, delighted in the many ways she responded to his touch, particularly when his hands began to travel lower and lower, down to the region of her navel. When he got there, Olga practically glomped over his mouth to fight back, to scream, as her nails dug into his back. Shirou's foreplay intensified; and stars bloomed in her eyes.

It was fair to say none of her previous hookups hadn't gotten this intense. Frankly, she'd never known how much sex, or the prelude to it anyway, could feel so mind-numbingly good. When Shirou finally got around to strumming her moist cunny, her body began to shiver and flail about in reaction, requiring him to firmly pin her legs around his waist. Then he pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the bed. With two hands he began to pluck and fondle, while his mouth did an excellent job keeping her moans from getting too loud and freaky.

As Shirou's relentless assault continued, Olga's consciousness slowly began to drift into the white, hot void of pleasure. "Ohhh… ohhh god…" she whispered, her body jerking and bucking under Shirou as he kept on producing lightning shocks that raced from her sopping wet snatch straight up to her brain, paralyzing her in an endless stream of pleasure.

"You like it?" Shirou asked.

"Y—uh…! Oh! Ahn! Ahn! Hahn! Yes! Oh! Yes!"

"How about here?"

"Kuh… Haaaaahhhh!"

When she came, spraying her love juices all over Shirou's fingers, he didn't stop. Her genitals still high and stinging from the orgasm, she was even more sensitive, which didn't take long to lead to another orgasm. Then another. She howled, as her back arched into a perfect shape. Her body glistened with so much sweat that Shirou would lick her breasts clean and not a moment later they'd be wet again. A great, obvious stain began to seep from the area around Olga's crotch, evidence of her surrender to this persistent man, this sex beast delighting in torturing poor, innocent women with his amazing finger technique—who hadn't even gotten around to mounting her yet.

By the time Shirou finally stopped, Olga was left a breathless wreck of steaming flesh. Her face was a picture of frozen ecstasy. Sweat dripped down her body in rivers, as the sheets around her freely soaked in her essence. Her head was buried in a pillow, the last resort she'd turned to after her last orgasm practically forced her to scream into it as she came. Fresh strings of drool dripped from her lips, forming dried up streams on her pillow.

"How was it?" he asked, his voice smooth. There was a trace of amusement there.

"Y-youu stupid idio… idio… idiotttt…" The repeated orgasms had liquefied her mind, making coherent thinking impossible.

Shirou chuckled. He rubbed her back softly, drawing renewed shivers yet again wherever he touched. "Shall we continue?"

"…Are you really an idiot?"

Shirou took that as affirmation, and immediately primed his position. He moved her legs then laid his hot long rod against her nethers. After a long period of foreplay, her poor beleaguered pussy was very much ready to accept another part of him that wasn't his fingers. She felt him then: hard and ready, like an iron rod laid against her skin. She hadn't laid eyes on it, but she could feel that it was an impressive specimen of man meat, better than those that came before. And with that realization came a twitch of fear. _If he was relentless with his fingers alone, then what of his manhood?_

Try as she might though, she was far more aroused by the idea. Then, a moment later, all thoughts of hesitation fled as Shirou plunged into her.

Olga's insides were tight—unbelievably so. It almost felt like a virginal passage, were it not for the lack of hymen as proof.

"Guh! Fuuu…!" Olga grasped his shoulders tightly, as if she were trying to steady herself against his impalement. There was a look of fear in her eyes, which he silenced by stopping his advance, and planting kisses all over her body. Then he speared onward, enduring the velvety feel of her insides coiling like a thousand little mouths around his length, until he was fully sheathed into her.

"Phew! Ah… Is that… Everything…?" Olga wondered, as she rubbed the space on her navel above where he was positioned. Well, technically it wasn't yet everything, but he felt it would've frightened her even more that there were some inches left. "You feel so hot…"

"And you're so damned lovely," he murmured, giving her earlobe a bite. "Tell me to stop, and I will, I promise you."

"Ugh, don't treat me like porcelain, idiot," she said, squeezing his biceps. "I can take it."

Not five minutes later it turned out she couldn't take it.

Perhaps she should not have egged him on. But she had no way of knowing that giving Emiya Shirou carte-blanche to fuck her silly meant really fucking her silly. And as proof, she came again, not a minute after he began, her eyes rolling up to her head, making cow-like lowing sounds after Shirou's point-black evisceration of her pleasure spots. His victorious spear moved in a piston-like pace, as Olga had requested, and now she paid the price.

Her frayed nerves weren't given a chance to recover; Shirou pounded through her cunt with a hunger only beasts knew. It was as if he were pursuing some unattainable end, some unknowable truth, and the only place he could find it was at the very depths of her womb. And all Olga could do was grunt and whine and take it all as his every thrust sent waves of pleasure crashing up her body, assaulting her brain with the highest peaks of sexual ecstasy.

Their breeding pace grew into a fever pitch. Olga's mind drifted in the sea of pleasure, as disjointed memories came to her. She recalled her initial meeting with Shirou, an independent agent scouted by her people to help act as security for Chaldea. For a time she'd considered the tall, smiling buffoon as just another name on the expense reports. They didn't speak a lot to each other, even on the shifts when Shirou was assigned to be her personal bodyguard.

Then, that fateful day had come. CHALDEAS had burned, and that dratted leyshift had brought them to a city in flames. It was during those tense few hours, as Shirou and Olga worked together with the Demi-Servant Mashu, that Olga found herself seeing the many different sides of Emiya Shirou. His heroic side was plain to see, as he fought desperately to save her from being surrounded by a mob of skeletons. But he was considerate, too, in an almost selfless way, as he looked after Mashu's condition as well as her own with an earnestness that was hard to fake. Lastly, he was smart and rugged, a far cry from most men she knew, who were far too stupid to live (in her opinion).

In the time she'd spent in that hellish trap of Lev's the thought of the man she'd gotten to admire was the one thing she held on to; her anchor that made her retain her sanity, even after experiencing everything else. And it wasn't hard to admit that his arrival to save her personally (even if it took a long time) had only solidified her feelings, turned it into something more. A shoulder to cry on. A friend to rely on.

A lover to fuck.

 _How many has it been?_ She asked herself, as her voice got hoarse enough that her screams wouldn't even be heard outside the room. Their position had changed without her realizing: she was facedown on the bed, her pussy still clamped like a vice around his monstrous length, and her hips felt sore and burning. She looked behind her and caught his eyes. She wanted to say something: but all that came out of her mouth were incoherent squeals.

Suddenly the pace of his thrusts seemed to change. So too did the way he rocked and moved his hips against hers. "I'm getting close," he said in a harsh, muffled voice. Then, when she least expected it, he whispered, "I'm going to cum inside you."

Her heart jumped, her pussy clenched, as the implications blazed through her soul. _Was it a good thing, for him to do that?_ She didn't even know if it was a safe day, and he sure wasn't wearing a condom.

"So, what do you say?" he murmured, kissing a line across her back and teasing delicious shivers from her. "I won't do it if you don't want to."

"I want to… haaah… haaah…" She gulped, her face flushing at the sheer audacity of her words. She shifted her position, turning to face him. She grasped his hands. "I want… your seed… Shirou…Yes… Knock me up! Please!"

"You said it," he said, with a growl, as his thrusts intensified.

"Ungh! Hunghh! Hmmmph..! Harmphhh…!"

In this sexually charged haze, the only thought left in their minds was the act. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Their bodies moved and crashed against each other, tanned skin meeting pale white in a wild frenzy—a vortex from which vulgar sounds emanated of flesh meeting flesh; from which emerged the thick, pungent smell of arousal.

Olga gave in to the heat of the moment, not minding the thought of getting knocked up. Rather, she even welcomed it, a primal part of her longing to be filled with Shirou's seed, to bear the babe of a man she'd found worthy of admiration. The magus part of her would have scoffed at such preposterous notions, as the careful management of one's bloodline should be tantamount: she _did not care_. Her whole body pulsed, readied itself to be seeded.

Shirou for his part saw no need for second-guessing himself, especially when faced with such a lovely specimen of a woman. The urge to impregnate this beauty, this person whom Shirou would risk his life for, sparked a possessive, covetous urge in him. He would claim everything about her, mind, body, heart, and he would protect it no matter the cost. He would breed her: once, twice, so she would raise his children. Of course, at the moment, Shirou had no thoughts except to fuck Olga raw.

"Kuh… Haah…!" The feel of his stick exploding inside her, ravaging her insides with his potent baby-juice sent her to yet another raving orgasm. She fell into an abyss of white-hot, unending pleasure, and she wasn't in any hurry to leave. Shirou steadied himself against her bucking, uncontrollable body, pouring all his pent-up energies into thoroughly flooding the old director with his white-hot cum. He felt a jolt of satisfaction for every spurt he sent hurtling into her womb. When he was finished he felt as if his whole soul had been expended into his ejaculation. It was then that he noticed that Olga had fainted.

Olga regained herself some minutes later, feeling exhausted, though also very much refreshed. She rubbed the part of her navel where Shirou's cock was still lodged, where she felt the heat of his seed settle deep within her. Discarding her misgivings, she looked up at her lover, who watched her carefully with his intense, hawk-like eyes.

"…My mistake. I never expected that."

Shirou smirked. "Well, you did offer the challenge… my lady." After a pause, he continued, "Are you feeling alright, then?"

"Oi, is that something you ask while your dick's still inside me?" she demanded, her cheeks aflame. "And to answer your question: Yes. Thank you for comforting me. Thank you for taking the time to do that. I'm sure this wasn't your plan—"

"Hey, enough of that," Shirou said. "I can tell when you're still trying to put up a front, Olga. I'd ask you to stop, and just trust me. I did this because I like you. You."

"Me?" she asked incredulously. "What's so special about me?" She covered her face with her hands. "I'm nothing. Just a sad failure. I couldn't even carry out my father's wishes correctly. I had to—"

"Don't you ever think that about yourself," Shirou said. "You did well, Olga. Everyone at Chaldea said it. You assembled the teams, you kept it together, and for a brief while you lead us to victory. I curse that demon pillar's name for what it did to you, but that didn't make your achievements any less valid. You did good. You're a wonderful woman. And I—" he shook his head. "I'm the one who should be bowing down, I'm the one who should be begging you for this chance to be something for you."

"Shirou.." Olga whispered. "Does this mean…?"

"I would not have done this," he said, touching her fingers that were poised over her navel, "If I didn't like you. I like you so much I bred you, with the fullest intention of making a child." His face fell. "Though, if you'd like we can discuss it later. I admit it was just the spur of the moment, and you'd rather focus on work for a bit…"

Seized by a soaring emotion in her chest, Olga lifted her body upwards to steal Shirou's lips. No more words needed to be said. A contract was sealed. And for now, the two lovers used the chance to know each other's bodies better, more thoroughly. To ensure the expected promise of progeny did come to pass.

* * *

In the days that followed the climactic battle (and after most of the celebrations ended) there was much clean-up to do. Though Olga Marie Animusphere, rightful leader of Chaldea, had been rescued, there was still much she had to undergo to ensure she was exactly the same magus as before she'd disappeared. This meant that officially, she was still listed killed in action, and that the nominal leadership role still fell to Dr. Roman, assisted by the Servant Leonardo Da Vinci.

A UN delegation was said to be forthcoming, to inquire about the events surrounding the burning of the world and of history. There was plenty of political stuff which Olga and the other survivors of Chaldea had discussed, matters where Shirou preferred to stay on the periphery.

As a Master of many Servants, his job was to assist them in general clean up and restoration of Chaldea's many facilities, along with interfacing with the many personalities of Servants which often clashed. Of particular note was the pseudo-Servant Ishtar who seemed to have acquired his old lover Rin's memories, along with the Lancer-class Artoria, who also shared the same predicament. Naturally those two pursued him relentlessly from the moment they were summoned. Shirou's feelings on the matter was rather ambivalent, and for the moment he preferred to avoid the matter entirely.

After all, he had Olga now.

After some time, the confusion over her status as the returning leader of Chaldea was decided, when it was found that she'd gotten pregnant. That sealed the deal: Dr. Roman would remain the leader for at least nine months, to the latter's infinite displeasure. Naturally he blamed Shirou for it, to which he could only apologize profusely.

"Eh, it's fine, I guess," the doctor said, after giving Shirou an earful about safe sex. "It's probably better this way. It would be good for both of you to get some distance from Chaldea for some time. Go have fun, you two. There'll be plenty of work waiting for you."

And so, he and Olga departed Chaldea for some time, promising to return once the matter of the child had been settled. Those were calm, delightful days, as the two lovers spent the early parts of her pregnancy exploring each other's bodies like newlyweds on a honeymoon. Olga's pregnancy, in particular, made Shirou all the more excited when they made love. Sometimes their affairs lasted for days, with Shirou only stopping to make them something to eat, before they dived back into a thoroughly debased rut.

It was also during those times that they learned more about each other. In particular, Olga was amused that Shirou's knowledge about the Servant system was deep, though flawed, having participated in such a War himself. She also learned about his old lovers, and of the fact that some of his Servants shared their faces.

Some months later, when Olga had become fully gravid (and once again available for sex) Shirou returned home from buying groceries to a very nice surprise.

Upstairs in the bedroom awaited a scene he had only ever imagined in his fantasies. The door was slightly ajar, but the sounds coming from within the room was unmistakable. He took a peek through the gap, and found his throat dry all of a sudden.

His lover was there, and she wasn't alone. For some reason, his two Servants had come along to visit: the aforementioned Ishtar and the taller, bustier Saber—the Artoria he knew. The three of them engaged in a scene he deemed mathematically impossible to occur, but there it was.

Olga was completely naked on the bed, and lay with a slight seated position against a mountain of pillows set up behind her. Her full belly was in full display facing him. His lover's face was twisted in barely restrained ecstasy as the two servants "dug in", each flanking her, each head sucking on her engorged nipples. They were in respective states of undress. Artoria's fingers were stuck in Olga's mouth, while Ishtar took care to play and tease the twitching pink opening between her wide-open thighs.

"Hmnn… Hyah—ahh… haaahnnn…" The two Servants seemed to move in coordination: when Artoria migrated her head to nibble at Olga's neck, Ishtar split her hands' attention in order to tweak the bare nipple left behind, forcing small bursts of milk to come streaming out, each accompanied by a heated whine from Olga. Then, when Ishtar moved dexterously to straddle Olga's chest, flipping upside down to bury her face in his lover's cunt; Artoria also moved to position her head in between Olga's breasts, where she captured both of her swollen nipples in her mouth. From his position outside the door, though, it looked as if Artoria had her face buried in Ishtar's ass.

Being forced to wait her outside lest he break the special scene before him, Shirou could only watch in rapt and aroused fascination as his two Servants sandwiched his wife between their skillful lovemaking. He alone knew of the many dozens of ways Olga could scream in pleasure, just as she was screaming now. There was no mistaking it: this was a genuine scene, and not one acted out. The mere conclusion set his lust ablaze, making his jeans an already tighter fit.

Though obscured by Artoria's profile, he could still quite tell when his Olga was set to cum. It was at least obvious from the way her cries had grown ever more desperate; that and the thick smell of arousal that wafted its way through the gap in the door, which half tempted Shirou to start pumping himself in frustration. Whatever the two Servants were doing proved more than effective: not a few moments later Olga made one final throaty howl. Afterwards, there was a steady stream of licking and sucking sounds that filled the tense silence: as the Servants each respectively drank deep from their respective fonts. Shirou could only marvel at the sheer audacity of the two.

Realizing his predicament, Shirou started thinking. If he quickly hurried outside the house he could still pretend to have just arrived—and make his arrival a bit louder, just to alert these three; and the ultimately act like nothing had happened, that he hadn't witnessed such an incredible sight. On the other hand, it was oh so very tempting just to plunge inside the room, damn the consequences, for he had a strong feeling neither Servant would find his intrusion unwelcome.

His latter suspicions were proven right, when, after glutting themselves on Olga's juices, their heads instantly turned to the door, where their eyes met his. Finding no reason to hide, he creaked it open, and entered the room slowly.

"Oh! Um… Welcome home, Sh-Shirou…" Olga said, a little breathless.

"Good day, Master, welcome home," his Servants said in unison, mischief clear in their eyes. They each got off from Olga's body, and steadily approached him, boldly showing off their half-nakedness to him.

"What's going on you three?" he asked plainly. "Been having fun?"

"Oh, it was Olga who invited us here, Master," Ishtar said, sashaying to his side. Her breath smelled of Olga's love juices. Sure enough, her frisky hands began to fondle over the obvious tent in his trousers. It was hard looking at Ishtar without being reminded forcefully of Rin: her skimpy outfit even more outlined the sexiness of her body, from her sexy rounded hips to her round boobs, and even more important, her nice bubble butt and utterly divine pair of legs.

"And we just couldn't say no, particularly when the Director begged us," Artoria said, licking her lips, her green eyes glittering as she nuzzled into Shirou's shoulder, her hand joining Ishtar's over his crotch. Her mouth, on the other hand, stank of Olga's milk, which he'd partaken of countless times. In contrast to her other, more petite self, this Artoria was a woman grown, with sizable tits, round and full ass-cheeks, and toned, if shapely thighs.

Though he threw an accusing look at Olga, the later only shrugged. "You told me so much about them, and how important they were to you, darling. So I tell myself, why not? Anything for my good, hardworking 'Papa'."

"Emiya-kun, it's been so long…" Ishtar whispered, her bedroom eyes a familiar, intoxicating sight. "Since. We. Did. It." Giggling, she undid his belt and pulled down his pants, exposing his hot, hardening length.

"Oh dear, it's bigger than I remember. You sure have grown, Master," Artoria said, fondling his exposed manhood like it were her own lance. The mere touch of their hands made him hiss from self-restrained lust.

"Olga… are you…?" he said, gritting his teeth.

Olga shook her head. "Enjoy yourself, my love. I'm sure you three have much to catch up."

"Not that we'll leave the Director out, of course," Ishtar said, licking her lips as she stared hungrily at Olga.

"Indeed," Artoria said succinctly, as her warm, delicate fingers began pumping him. "She is an important part of your life now, and so she is an important part in our lives as well."

"Well," he said, after sighing, "Looks like you guys win in the end." He placed his hands on their shoulders, as they led him to the bed.

While he kissed and played with his lover's body, his two Servants serviced him below. Artoria took point, using her now prodigious, cow-like breasts to massage the tip of his erection, while Ishtar demonstrated her audacity once more, by inserting her own head between his thighs to lick his underside, all the way down to his balls. Their combined assault on his member didn't take long for him to groan and shudder, and when he glanced down he saw the two pairs of triumphant eyes pump his length hard, coaxing the orgasm from him until he spewed hot streams of cum all over Olga's pregnant belly.

The two took no prompting from anyone to jump back on the bed and start licking all over Olga's body, lapping up every last one of his seed. As some got on her breasts, the Servants took the easy opportunity of once more pleasuring Olga's nipples. When she was all cleaned up, the two glanced over their shoulders eagerly at Shirou. They each wiggled their gorgeous asses, eagerly presenting their nethers, which had become moist for his touch.

Shirou clucked his tongue as he joined his lover(s) on the bed, his member standing proud and ready for battle. "Fine, but don't intend on sleeping tonight."

He kept his promise to the letter. For much of the day, much of the night, and for the whole day afterwards he and his little coterie didn't much leave the room. Thanks to Ishtar, food was brought in without even having to cook. This left much room for the four of them to engage in their utterly debauched orgy without much interruption. He fucked his disobedient Servants to submission, making sure to pump them full with his seed. Then he ordered them to pleasure Olga while she blew him off. Then he punished the Servants' audacity by deepthroating each of them several times, and for every ejaculation he made sure they swallowed. Their lusts were rapacious, and certainly infectious: no thought of rest entered their minds when they were easily aroused by Shirou ploughing another girl right next to them.

In the aftermath they spent a long time in the bed, their bodies pressed close against each other. Shirou's balls were pleasantly empty after all that steady, brutal copulation; and even the goddess of love, Ishtar, could not deny her host body's exhaustion. Blonde, brunette, silver-hair joined together on the bed, with Shirou firmly encompassing them all. His loving, pregnant Olga on top of his body, and the other two by his sides, his hands cupping their lovely breasts.

"That was amazing, Shirou…" Olga whispered, her eyes droopy. "I'm glad I did it…" Too exhausted, Shirou could only nod.

Idly stroking the dozing Servants' nips, he wondered if they, too, could get pregnant.

* * *

 **An anonymous commission, thanks.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to message me here, or on my tumblr at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom!**


End file.
